


Art of the 'Blood of My Blood, Flesh of My Flesh'

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aesthetic boards, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Art, Art Collection, Book Cover, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Halloween, Moodboards, Multi, Paranormal, Pictures, Southside Serpents as wolves, Witchcraft, art gallery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: Art from my story 'Flesh of My Flesh, Blood of My Blood' which features Riverdale, but if it were supernatural. So-Betty as a witch-Veronica as a vampire-The Southside Serpents as a Werewolf packand a lot of other fun supernatural/magical elements thrown in!So, all book covers, character aesthetic boards, and chapter aesthetic boards can be found here! I also post it on my tumblr, youngbloodlex22, but here it is all in one place :)





	1. Book Cover

 


	2. Betty Cooper/Witch

****

This one features Betty Cooper as a Earth Based Witch. I quite like the colors, and well, just everything about this! I imagine the Cooper females to be more based on the earth, on flora and fauna, on natural magics, or light magic, as compared to their cousins the Blossoms (ironic, eh?)


	3. Sweet Pea/Werewolf

This one features Sweet Pea as a Werewolf! In this story, the Southside Serpents are all Werewolves (but they have to trigger the curse first) and I was really interested in looking at a character who had seemingly been in the Serpents longer than Jughead, and I just have fallen in love with Sweet Pea of course ;) The story was originally going to be Betty Cooper centric, but it’s actually turned into a Sweet Pea centric story with Betty Cooper as a secondary character. 


	4. Cheryl Blossom/Witch

 

This one features Cheryl Blossom as a ‘Dark’ Witch/Necromancer, as compared to her cousins the Coopers which practice light magic. 


	5. Story Aesthetics

 

This one features the three major paranormal factions in the story; The Southside Serpents as Werewolves, The Blossoms and Coopers as Witches, and The Lodges as Vampires (but there’s other mythologies/magical creatures too…like banshees, sirens, satyrs…)


	6. Fangs Fogarty/Werewolf

 

This one features Fangs Fogarty as a werewolf, one of the youngest and newest in the pack when the story begins. Since he’s a new wolf, he’s not great at controlling his temper, which leads to a lot of fights. His nickname of ‘Fangs’ also derives from his overly large werewolf teeth. 


	7. Toni Topaz/Werewolf

This one features Toni Topaz as a kickass bi-werewolf. I was really hoping to find some clever quote about bisexual werewolves and the closest I found was ‘bi-fur-irous’ but that sounded a little bit like furries, so I decided to nix it. In my headcanon, in this fic, she has a serpent tattoo as well as a wolf tattoo to represent her two sides, both lethal. 


	8. Joaquin DeSantos/Werewolf

This one features Joaquin as a werewolf! So, when I was writing up the plot of my story and doing stuff, I had the feeling I was missing a younger wolf, but I just couldn’t recall who. It wasn’t until I was actually physically looking at a list of characters in Riverdale that I remembered him, which is a shame, because he’s adorable and such a good small wolf. 


	9. Jughead Jones/Werewolf

This one features Jughead, as a werewolf, although when the story begins, he hasn’t activated the curse and has NO idea that the Southside Serpents are actually a pack of werewolves. However, it’s in his blood, and he eventually will change, so I thought to make a board for him anyway. I actually imagine him to be a wolf not the black color like his hair, but the same color as his crown hat :) 


	10. Veronica Lodge/Vampire

This one features Veronica Lodge as a Vampire. When the story begins, she’s not one, she’s 100% human HOWEVER her parents are two of the biggest vampires around. When they say they’re mob bosses, they’re Vampire Mob bosses ;) Of course, they’re a newer family, haven’t been around too long, but their bloodline is impeccable. 


	11. Nick St. Clair/Vampire

This one features Nick St. Clair as a vampire. Yes, he’s a shithead. He’s the worst, the absolute worst, but he makes for a good villain. Like, he’s the evilest out there and he’s a vampire, so frankly he’s better than you. While the Lodge’s, specifically Veronica and her parents, are a newer vampire (but a more powerful one) Nick St. Claire is a very old vampire from an slightly less important, but still very much important, vampire bloodline. He’s been around since at least the 1700s and has always gotten his way with whoever he wants. 

But, on the bright side, I got to listen to my awesome Vampire playlist while making his and Veronica’s boards :) If anyone is interested in it, lemme know! 


	12. Kevin Keller/ Human Representative

This one features Kevin Keller, as a Human Faction Leader, or a human who is non magical in any way but has a deep knowledge of the supernatural politics of the town and is the spokesperson for humans to not get murdered by wolves or vamps. He will inherit the full position from his father, who basically got the job because he’s a semi-reasonable human who was the sheriff so he can make some magic things go away. If you’ve ever seen The Originals or The Vampire Diaries, think that priest that got killed early s1 or Alaric after he stopped being a hunter.

But my god you have no idea how hard it was to make this board, because I have plans for other characters to be hunters or whatever, and like it’s hard to search for pictures of a ‘human faction leader’ because it’s sort of a weird concept? But I did it. And, tbh, I really like it. 


	13. Reggie Mantle/Werewolf Hunter

This one features Reggie Mantle as a human, but also a werewolf hunter, which has been a task handed down to him by his family. It would for sure explain more why Reggie, so specifically, seems to hate the Southside Serpents so passionately. 


	14. Ethel Muggs/Vampire Hunter

This one features Ethel Muggs as a vampire hunter. Which is why, you know, she hates the Lodges so much. I imagine her dad got a job with her dad specifically to try to kill him and it all sort of backfired in his face.


	15. Dilton Doiley/Conspiracy Theorist

This one features Dilton, who is a conspiracy theorist. Like, he’s 100% human and cannot prove (to most) that vampires and witches and werewolves exist, but he’s damn sure they do and that Riverdale has a few walking around. When his scout troop say be prepared for anything, Dilton means ANYTHING. If i couldn’t find a nice string map thing, I was very temped to use that one from the GIF of It’s Always Sunny with Charlie looking like he hasn’t slept in a year trying to prove his point.  


	16. Midge Klump/Forest Spirit

This one features Midge Klump as a nympth/druid/fae equivalent, basically she’s a magical fairy something or other creature that’s very much in tune with nature. Like a lesser witch, and decidedly non human whereas witches are human first, magic second. It’s a little hard to explain it all in my head but hopefully my story will do a better job! 


	17. Josie McCoy/Siren

 

This one features Josie as a modern-day Siren. I think this might be one of my favorite boards I’ve done. I choose the interpretation that a siren is a water-dweling creatures (sometimes) that has an enchanting voice, not the whole eating humans and is actually ugly, because Ashleigh is gorge y’all. While I was writing this, I looked up that siren song from the third POTC movie, which I used to totally love. Who else remembers that? I do think that a Siren is sort of like a WaterVampire, though, so it might be interesting to explore that :) 


	18. Archie Andrews/Human

This one features Archie as, oh, just a human. When I was making this and being like ‘okay, what would make the most sense for people to be’ I was like…Archie could remain a human and it would pretty much be exactly the same. Archie, the one human in his little supernatural group. Archie, who brings a baseball bat to a gun/fangs/magic fight. Archie, ever clueless, Archie.


	19. Ch 1 Aesthetics

 


	20. Ch 2 Moodboard




	21. Ch 3 Aesthetics




	22. Chapter 4 Aesthetics




	23. Ch 5 Aesthetics

 


	24. Ch 6 Aesthetics




	25. Ch 7 Aesthetics




	26. Ch 8 Aesthetics




	27. Book Cover V2

Thought that the original book cover was a cool graphic, but I think this one is MUCH more in line of what my original version for the book cover was :) 


	28. Ch 9 Aesthetics




	29. Psycho Killer: Aesthetic Board




	30. Ch 11 Aesthetics




	31. Fan Art by Princess-Michael

A totally awesome piece of fan-art for this story of Sweet Pea and Betty by Princess-Michael from tumblr! Thank you so much for this! 


	32. Ch 12 Aesthetics




	33. Ch 13 Aesthetics




	34. Ch 14: Aesthetics




	35. Ch 15 Aesthetics




End file.
